DREAM
by animefan4eva2000
Summary: The Slayers meet a girl with a past that they won't forget! RR, PLZ!


~*~*~*~*DREAM~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Hi! Mandy here! This story is about THE SLAYERS! haha omg im such a loser  
  
ok, i made my own character to put in this story, ok? her name is Dream, and she's a really powerful mage who helps everyone out. she's also not what she seems to be. i may pay her up with either zelgadis or xellos. if she goes with zel, it'll also be xel/filia, if she goes with xelloss, it'll also be zel/lina. gourry is boring so he doesn't get paried. haha. I HATE AMELIA! UGH! She's so ANNYOING! She's a prissy spoiled bitch who zelgadis obviously hates! and i hate martina n sylphiel so they wont show up.   
  
ok, let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own slayers! but if i did, i'd make zl and xel my slaves. haha. i do own dream, kael and rika, tho.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
Lina threw the flaming ball of fire at a bunch of bandits. The bandits screamed and ran, their on fire.  
  
"I always feel so happy frying bandits!"  
  
Amelia and Gourry looked at each other, "Lina, your scaring me!"  
  
"suck it up. were so close to the next town,a dn we can eat, gourry!"  
  
Gourry and Lina did a little food dance as Zelgadis, the stone-hearted golem, walked ahead of them scowling. He looked around, and saw nothing but trees, "Lina where are we?"  
  
"Huh? How should I know?"  
  
"You said you knew where we were going!"  
  
"No i didn't!"  
  
Amelia stepped in, "Lina, you lied to us! How totally injust!"  
  
Lina growled and threw a fireball at Amelia, who went flying. Zelgadis grinned, "Good job, Lina!  
  
After a pissed off amelia returned, the four kept walkign around in the woods, looking for the next town.  
  
"Ugh." Gourry said. Where are we?"  
  
Zelgadis growled, "Lina got us lost."  
  
Lina glared at Zel, "No I didn't stone boy. wanna fight?"  
  
Zel shook his head. Lina smiled.  
  
"Are you guys lost?"  
  
they all turned around and saw a woman. She was tall, with wavy green hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a misty blue. She was dressed in a black cloak and was carrying a staff.  
  
"Yeah, we are, why?"  
  
She smiled, "I can help you."  
  
Lina cheered, "Okay! Sounds good! Let's go!"  
  
"I'm Dream Hikari"  
  
"That's an interesting name," Zel said, "Where do you come from?"  
  
"I don't know. I lost my memory. All I remember about my past is a tiny city by a mountain and what my father looked like."  
  
everyone was quiet.  
  
Dream smiled, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, the gang sat in Dream's house, eating up a storm. Dream laughed, saying they reminded her of Kael.  
  
"Who's Kael?" Lina said, stuffing her face.  
  
"Kael is my twin brother," She said, "He lives with me, here. But he's gone now."  
  
"Where is he?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"He's gone to find our father."  
  
EVeryone was quiet again. Dream giggled, "Come on, don't be quiet! Keep eating."  
  
"Who is your father?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I dont know. but all i know is that he's still alive, living far far away. kael left about a year ago. i'm hopinh he'll come back soon."  
  
"he will" a voice said from the door way  
  
everyone turned and gasped. xellos stood there.  
  
"xellos what are you doing, you fruitloop!"  
  
Xellos grinned, "I'm here to see my old friend Dream, of course."  
  
"What? Dream, you know Xellos?"   
  
Dream frowned, "I'm afraid i do."  
  
Xellos laughed, "Dream, dear, you know Kael is dead, right?"  
  
"Get out of my home, Xellos, before I kill you and make sure you never come back!!!!"  
  
Xellos chuckled, "I'll see you, Dream dear!"  
  
"Don't call me that, garbage!"  
  
Xellos twitched, "Did you just call me GARBAGE?"  
  
"Yeah! And i'll do it again! GARBAGE!"  
  
Xellos glared at Dream but didn't say anything else. he just turned and left.  
  
"Dream, how do you know Xellos?"  
  
Dream sighed, "I'm afraid it's a long story. It all began when..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
--  
  
Haha! What a cliffhanger! Next chapter, Rika and Kael will show up and Dream and Kael's past will be explained! Also some romance next chapter! JA NEEEE! 


End file.
